


Obligatory Valentine's day fic

by FlamboyantProblematic



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, but honestly Valentine's is just a shitpost, kinda shitposty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic
Summary: It's Valentine's day so two Hardie boys catch up on some old feelings. I mean, imagine having a crush on the same person for almost two decades? Can't be me.
Relationships: Glen/Titus Hardie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Obligatory Valentine's day fic

A small room with a round table. Two men sit on opposite sides of one another holding cards in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The room reeks of booze and smoke, just the usual for them.

The blonde man tosses a card into the building pile on the surface of the wooden table before taking a sip of his beer. A few seconds and then his short haired companion does the same.

Usually, they're not used to this silence. They like bustling music and bragging with the rest of the crew. But tonight it's just the two of them and it feels like old times.

Regardless, the silence is short lived when the eldest of the two looks at his friend and says, "wanna go out?" It's so nonchalant and catches the blonde off guard.

"What?"

The man takes the smoke out from in between his lips and smiles, his narrow hazel eyes become smaller and Crow's feet stretch over the corners. "Go out. You and me. Like a date."

Now the other man is completely flabbergasted and despite trying to keep his composure, he completely fails. "Are you fuckin' drunk?"

"Nope." He puts another card into the stack. "It's a simple yes or no question, Glenny, don't overthink it."

But overthinking about matters of the homosexual nature is definitely one of the blonde's greatest traits so it's impossible for him not to overthink this.

"What? Couldn't find a girl that wants to go out with you?"

"There are plenty of girls who want to go out with me but I'm askin' you."

A lot more beer is going down the younger man's throat and of course, his companion takes notice and it draws a laugh out of him.

"It's not that complicated."

"I'm not gay, Titus." The blonde blurts out.

"So that's a no then?" Titus shrugs. "Alright then. I'll ask someone else."

"Wait-- I mean... We could go out, as friends, right?"

"It's a date, Glen."

"Yeah but..." The blonde scratches the back of his head. Oh wow, this is awkward.

"Come on. You're not just gonna pretend that you don't have a thing for me since we've been kids." Titus takes a drag of his cigarette, a playful smile is curled on his lips, it makes Glen feel uneasy. His friend is far too calm about this.

World's longest crush of twenty years. He is not proud of being friendzoned for this long but...

"It's not like that---- it's-- I---" and there goes the ability to make sentences.

The other man waits patiently for his friend to be able to utter something coherent but he just falls silent.

Another period of waiting and then finally. "You're my best friend. I---It's just that----"

"Feelin's mutual. Why else would I be askin' you out on a date?"

"But---"

"Just say yes, Glen. It ain't that fuckin' hard."

The man suddenly tenses. Like something clicked in his mind, something unknown to Titus. "Are you playin' some dumb fucked up joke on me?"

"Why would I do that? Don't be stupid."

" 'Cause if you are, Hardie, I'll beat the fuck out of you. I mean it."

Glen Dixon does not appreciate having his heart played with, especially not by the last person on earth he'd ever expect to hurt him. But Titus is aware of how difficult this is. He's watched his best friend suffer through accepting his sexuality for his entire life. He's watched it destroy him. It shouldn't, but it does. Over the years it has caused him to become extremely depressed and paranoid and Titus can understand why. Revachol isn't too kind to the underground.

When Titus reaches out to put his hand over his best friend's the blonde yanks his hand away, he's glaring daggers into Hardie's soul. It reminds the older man of when they were kids, how young Glen Dixon used to look at him when they were just becoming friends. Glen always had trust issues. It came from growing up in an abusive household. He's built walls around himself, like a turtle's shell, where he can hide in and keep himself safe. Titus learned if he wanted to do something then he should do it at Glen's pace so he leaves his hand open and waits for the other man to take it.

Time ticks and yet the world is still. Neither of them move, the only indication that Elysium hasn't frozen over is the smoke from their cigarettes climbing up and forming a cloud over their heads.

"I told you before, it don't matter to me," Titus finally says. "You've done a lot of fucked up shit, I know you're a fuckin' psycho. You think bein' homo is the thing that's gonna make me leave?"

"Don't say those fuckin' words."

"Come on, Glen."

The blonde clamps up.

"Then say no and tell me to fuck off."

No response.

Titus moves his fingers, just a reminder that his hand is still there, waiting for Glen to take a hold of it. Another period of silent waiting and then the walls finally crumble and fall. Glen's shoulders slowly lose tension. He sighs inwardly. With great caution, he reaches out, slow as though Titus is gonna pull his hand away before he has a chance to hold it then laugh at him. In the back of his head, beyond his anxiety, Glen knows Titus would never do that but his demons are ever so fucking loud.

Their fingers touch and Titus carefully curls his hand around Glen's own. The last bit of fear leaves the blonde.

"So... that's a yes?"

Glen looks away. "Whatever," Titus grins. That's good enough for him. "Where we goin' anyway?"

The slightly older man taps on his chin with his free hand. "I haven't thought that far ahead. But I'm sure we'll figure it out. Lot's of places for a good date in Martinaise. We could start at the lake. You know, the one we used to hang out at when were kids? Then have some dinner and," he winks. "See where the night goes from there."

That is most definitely code for sex and Woah! That sends sirens going off in the blonde's head. The tips of his ears burn red under his hair and they slowly crawl to his face. He's not shy about sex, tch, of course not. He's a big boy. He's put his dick in other people (men. But he won't admit that) before. But it's just... With TITUS-FREAKING-HARDIE. Holy shit! It's like everything he's dreamed of. But you won't catch him spitting that out even when he's blackout drunk.

"Uh--- yeah. Sounds good," he lowers his head and pretends to be interested in his cards again. "Can we just finish this fuckin' game?"

* * *

  
It's Valentine's day. The day one gives flowers to their beloved as opposed to every other day of the year where you can do that but you don't (except maybe birthdays), forgive your enemies and maybe make out with them, and overall be a helpless romantic.

On this day, two childhood best friends finally get the chance to be gay without the need to say 'no homo'. Titus Hardie stands waiting for his date, dressed casually in a black hoodie with white stripes going from the shoulders to the wrist. Matching black pants with identical white lines from the waist to his heels, and some sporty shoes that make you think he's going on a trip rather than on a date. Covering his short cut hair is his usual orange Rhino's baseball cap. It's part of his image and he likes to keep it, even though he has an impressive collection of baseball hats.

Glen walks out after some time, dressed in a black leather jacket with totally not real spikes on the shoulders, the jacket is unzipped and leaves room for him to show off his somewhat transparent shirt beneath that's also unbuttoned from the top. The redness of his shirt makes his body beneath look a lot redder than it really is. There are zippers on each sleeve that he has zipped up, and to complete the outfit, he has some, you guessed it, black pants on.

Nothing says romance like wearing black on Valentine's day.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were tryin' to seduce me." Titus wraps an arm around his date. "You clean up nice, babe."

"So it's working?"

"You're gonna have to do more than dress nice to impress me."

The blonde takes that as a challenge. Smooth mode engaged! Which means he's more likely to trip and make a fool out of himself according to movies.

It's a short walk to the lake from Glen's place. He got this old shack for a reason, being close to the lake where he spent most of his time with Titus when they ran away from home. It hasn't changed much since they've last been here. Titus's old family boat is still rocking with the gentle waves. The two take a stroll along the water, the sound of the water dancing isn't as strong as it is when they're at the docks, but it's still soothing nonetheless.

They fill the silence between them with mindless chatter, mostly about sports, as men do. Titus throws an invisible rugby ball somewhere into the distance as he recalls one of the matches they've been a part of. The lake is a good place to recall memories they're fond of.

They circle back to the jetty where they sit down and let their legs swing with the wind. It's silent but it's not uncomfortable. They watch the lake stretch out into the distance. The light breeze is refreshing.

Glen looks between the two of them. His hand is resting close to Titus's own so he slowly moves closer, demolishing the distance between them, and then his finger brushes gently against the skin of Titus's knuckle, making the slightly older man grin.

It's so fucking cheesy and yet it feels right. It reminds him of when they were kids. How jumpy Glen was about being touched, especially by another male. But eventually, he allowed Titus to hold his hand. He remembers the messy short blonde hair and the missing front tooth. How dumb they looked when they were kids with nothing to worry about other than what game they were gonna play that day (well, Glen had things to worry about, including an abusive father, but that's beside the point)

Holding hands, that's romantic, right? Isn't that what couples do?

It's funny to think about that, Glen never had a date before. Sex is easy. You go in, you pull out, boom. Done. But love? Love is the hardest thing he could ever face. He's not sure what to do but he's hoping for the best, and that's good enough for Titus Hardie who tangles their fingers together. The blonde's palm is sweaty but that's fine.

"I---um," the younger rugby player scratches the back of his head, he's kicking his legs a bit faster. Clearly, his brain is working overtime to process all of the events happening plus planning what to do next and that's a lot for one himbo's brain. Like really, all this man knows is how to beat people up, emotions aren't his strongest forte.

"Careful, Glenny. Your brain might pop out."

The man falls into a fit of laughter, causing his embarrassed companion to punch him hard on the arm. "Fuck you, you fucker."

Titus wipes a single tear that had escaped his eyes and levels his breathing, his laughter dies and he lets out a "phew." Before gesturing for Glen to go on. "Sorry, you were sayin'?"

"Forget it, asshole."

"Come on, I was just kiddin'."

"Yeah, well, you lost your chance."

Titus reaches out and places both hands over Glen's face, holding it gently in his grip and forcing the other to look at him.

For a while, hazel eyes melt into blue, and then Titus finally breaks the silence. "Can you believe it's been twenty years already?"

Twenty years of them. They passed by so quickly. But it's alright, they have the rest of their lives together. That may be a day, a month, or a couple of years. Who knows.

Life loves drama. I mean, imagine them getting together and just having a normal happy life? What the fuck, am I right? Boring. Happy life doesn't sell on TV. Not that this is a TV show or anything but what I'm saying is happy endings are for losers who think there's a rainbow at the end of the gold pot when really they're probably just fucking high or something.

Anyway, where were we?

Oh shit! Whoops. We missed some stuff but I'm sure it wasn't that important. They probably said something gay to one another or whatever.

They're getting up, hand in hand. It's time to continue the date. 

Titus uncovers the old boat, a sheet of white snow has covered the blanket over it and it flung everywhere as the older man got rid of it. Underneath the blanket and the icy flakes, the creeky wooden thing was just as Glen remembers. The two peer inside and there's that small engraving. "T.H" and "G.D" next to one another.

"Oh, man," Titus lets his fingers cross over the engraving. "Pops was not happy about us doing that to the boat," he shrugs. "but he warmed up to it pretty quick. I think he always liked havin' you around. Tibbs was never the type that liked fishin' and huntin' and shit like that. You were more of his son than Tibbs was at times."

Not to shit on Tiberius Hardie or anything. The guy is great but he's not a risk taker. He never wanted to join the Hardie Boys and though Titus has bugged him about it, a part of him is glad his brother is living a more... Stable life. In the end, Tibbs is probably gonna outlive his brother which makes him the smart one. Fucking nerd.

"Time really flies, huh?"

Glen nods. He never realized how thankful he was for all the past years. Yeah, they sucked. Yeah, he's depressed. But at least he has someone by his side.

"Well, all this jogging down memory lane is makin' me hungry. Dinner?" Titus lifts his arm for Glen to lock their arms together, and the blonde does.

The road to the Whirling-in-Rags is far too familiar. They could walk it with their eyes closed. It was full of playful shoves and banter. The people around them could hear them laugh and fight about trivial shit that meant nothing to anyone but them.

The Whirling is just as loud when they arrive. Drunks singing, people chatting. Some of them greet the two, but not everyone is happy to see them. Fuck it though, they're here to have fun and fun they will have. Let the people take that as a threat!

They sit in their usual Union box, fewer eyes to stare at them. It makes Glen more comfortable.

They don't even need to order, their beers get brought in a few moments later with some garlic bread for them to snack on while they spend possibly the next few hours laughing loudly and being generally annoying. "Actually," Titus stops the waitress. "Think we'll have somethin' fancy tonight. Don't you have a," he waves his wrist in circular motions. "Valentine's day special or somethin'?"

Way to be discreet. Glen tries not to make too much eye contact with Titus or the waitress. He just makes himself busy with the beer.

So happens that they do have heart-shaped stakes for the Valentine's special with a side of green beans and mash potatoes. Cheesy but perfect for the occasion. Served with wine because that's the cliche romantic drink of course.

The price is sure to shoot a hole through their wallets but hey, this is a once in a year thing.

Titus watches the waitress leave then turns to his date. "What?"

"Could you be less obvious?"

Titus shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. "What do you mean?"

Glen leans forward so he could lower his voice as he speaks. "You know what they'll do if they find out."

"Lawrence? Come on. He doesn't care."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hey, we help those people for free. Least they can do is let us have one romantic night out."

But sadly, people forget easily. Even if they saved someone's life, they could get backstabbed the next day if the person decides they dislike something about them. People are ungrateful like that.

"We have a career to worry about."

Oh, yeah... Right. Rugby.

"Just relax, okay? We're out to have fun."

Glen stabs the table with his finger. "You know what they'll do. We won't be able to play ever again, for any team," he leans back and chugs down a decent amount of beer. "If we don't get killed of course."

Titus sighs. "Does it really matter to you that much? We're out there puttin' ourselves in danger every day. And the team? Maybe they'll understand. You don't know."

"We've spent way too long to make it, T. Years. Or did you forget?"

What a date. Already fighting. Romantic.

"No. I didn't. I never forgot most of the shit we went through. Your old man, all the fuckin' work we put in just to make it through the next day. How fuckin' could I? There were days where I wasn't sure if I would see you alive the next day, man. But we made it through, and we'll keep doin' what we do best, Glen. Fight."

A look of grief and fear crossed the blonde's face, then his expression softens. He drinks his emotions down with more beer.

"You love me, don't you?"

And he's choking on his beer, causing him to fall into a violent coughing fit. It gets solved by even more beer.

"I... I mean... Yeah, of course I love you."

Titus shrugs. "then I don't fuckin' care what happens next. Memento Mori, right?" He puts his beer can up in the air and though the blonde hesitates for quite a bit, they end up clanging beer cans and finishing their drinks up just in time for dinner to arrive.

Juicy tender steak. They haven't really had a fancy meal in a long time. You'd think with their rugby careers and their side jobs at the docks, they'd have more money to spend.

They cut into the soft meat and it bleeds red on their plates. The knife slices through easily.

"Wait, wait, wait. Before we dig into this meat," Titus takes the wine glass and raises it up. "To us."

Glen grins and another toast is made. "To us."

The two stare into the wine for a bit then put it down. "Wanna get more beer?"

"Yeah."

And so the wine was wasted (not in a drunk way, just to be clear. Though after these guys are done, maybe the wine will be wasted too.)

The beers come rolling stack after stack. Their plates are clean, both men are full, but the night is still young.

"So," Titus toys with his fork, one hand under his cheek to support his head that's rapidly becoming lighter. "I've always known you were homo but when did it start with me?"

A very awkward question. Glen is not ready to answer, he doesn't even know if he knows the answer.

"Uh, can we have this talk outside? Gotta walk off those calories." He chuckles nervously and the slightly older man just shrugs.

The bill arrives and a squabble over who pays ensues.

"We should split the bill."

"Hey, I asked you out so I'll be payin'," Glen reaches for the bill, Titus stops him. "Do that again and the only thing that will be split is your head." He emphasizes that by pointing and waving his finger. Glen backs away, not because he can't take Titus on. The two of them are equals when it comes to the power game. It's just... Well...

Titus has that very authoritarian voice, you know? Like you have to do what he says or face the hidden consequences. Respect his authority.

"Remember when we were kids? You'd used to save every penny you get just so you could buy me somethin' for my birthday." There's a soft smile gracing Titus's lips and it played the strings of Glen's heart like an instrument.

The gifts he used to get Titus were whatever he could get with what money he could scrape up which wasn't much, but Titus always acted as though it was the best thing ever. Sometimes Glen feels like he doesn't deserve Titus. The man is perfect in every way and Glen? He's just a bunch of broken pieces held together by superglue. And yet, Titus always chose him. The blonde never understood why. But he was glad he had the chance to say that Titus Hardie is his friend--- no, his BEST friend.

"Ready to get outta here?" When Titus offers him his arm this time Glen does not hesitate. They walk out with their arms locked and the blonde pretends like his paranoia isn't making him feel as though the eyes of God himself are upon them, looking down at them and frowning. People are definitely not whispering about them. Nope.

Anyway, where were they? Ah, right. Awkward questions. "So?"

Glen had hoped Titus would just drop that question but, duh, he didn't. 

"Ugh--- I guess," he shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, I do," Titus looks up, as though he's reminating on some old memories. "The first time you actually smiled at me, with your dumb fuckin' face and broken tooth. But you were happy. I've never seen you happy before. I've done a lot to make you laugh so it felt like the payoff was great."

That makes Glen smile.

"Yeah! Like that!"

"Fuck off," It translates to 'I love you.' but not directly. "Maybe for me it was the fact that you never left. I thought you would if I pushed hard enough. But you stayed anyway. Probably because you're a dumb piece of shit."

"Yeah, well, this dumb piece of shit probably liked you too much to leave."

And Glen was grateful for that. He must be doing something right if Titus feels that way.

"Anyway, where to next?"

"Your place or mine?"

Oh! Ohohoho! Keep calm, Glen. Play it cool. "My place, I guess."

Just as with the Whirling, the path to Glen's humble little shack is a path much traveled by them. They walked this road since they were kids. Perhaps so much so that the soil beneath the snow still holds their footprints.

The old wooden door creaks as it opens, welcoming the two of them. The floorboards do the same. There's a cold breeze coming in from a crack in the window but the two get rid of their jackets anyway, tossing them over the sofa.

Finally... Alone.

Glen can relax now. An ancient weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"So, did you have fun today?"

It really wasn't all that different from them just hanging out. It's been a while, though, since they've been able to find time just for the two of them. Ever since they became the Hardie Boys, it's always been them and the crew.

"It was nice, just you and me, catching up."

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times." The blonde echoes.

"Except," Titus steps closer to Glen, so close in fact that the younger man could see his reflection in the narrow hazel eyes. "We ain't kids no more." He could feel the clouds of alcohol on his breath and it's a turn on. Glen is glad they're not kids anymore.

All he has to do is lean in... Lean in and all those years of yearning would come to an end. He'd seal the deal with a kiss. And maybe if he's feeling extra brave he could take Titus to his room and really claim him.

They're frozen in the moment, still as rocks, you'd think there's a glitch in the game and that the prompt that asks whether you want to proceed had gotten lost somewhere in the code.

"Well? You gonna kiss me or what?"

The old rusty gears in Glen's brain finally break. Head empty, no thoughts. They kissed before when they were drunk and dumb. But this? This was the real thing now. Emotions! Feelings! Love! All the shit that Glen is terrible at. And yet, when their lips meet, it's the most intense display of fireworks popping between their lips. Glen is instantly addicted to the taste.

He brings his hands up and places them on each side of Titus's face, pulling him closer. All self-doubt dissolves into the air. There's just them and their newly-found addiction.

Glen could taste the alcohol on his partner's lips so strongly and yet it's not as powerful as the pure flavor of him. It's rough and yet sweet, and gets stronger every time they part their lips and meet again. The blonde tilts his head to deepen the kiss and it takes a lot of self-control for him not to push Titus back and pin him against the nearest wall.

All the ache of those decades where the pain of longing was too strong, they all dissolve into honey on their tongues. They don't want it to end, but their lungs demand air eventually and force their lips to say goodbye, if only for now.

So that's what kissing your best friend/crush feels like. Some people will never know the feeling... Haha... Ha...

Ahem.

Two breaths in and then Titus grins, wide, mischievous, and there's little room for Glen to process it before the space between their faces is gone again. This time the kiss is all tongues and teeth, vicious and wet. Tongues dancing, lips tugged by hungry teeth. Glen bites down until he could taste the blood on Titus's lips, a welcomed spice added into the mix. He's never felt more alive.

The blonde allows himself to finally be brutal and with a hand around Titus's throat, he shoves him back into the wall. 

That was more of the Glen that Titus knew, aggressive, angry. Years and years of endless piled up rage, pint up emotions, and pain have made him something cruel, someone who likes hurting others the way he was hurt. A sadist, a psychopath, everyone knew that side of him. It was easier for him to be this monster, he relished in its power. He would rather be feared. But Titus knew Glen wasn't all anger and hate. Deep down, under all the layers of hurt was just a young boy who ached for something as gentle as love. So Titus waits until they need to breathe again before he places his hand on the side of his face, calmly caressing his cheek then pecks his lips for a final kiss that leaves the blonde in a dream like state. He leans into the loveable touch, turning his head to kiss Titus's palm.

"Not bad for a first date then?"

Saying that as though there will be more dates to come--- wait--- "There will be more dates?"

"I mean, yeah, if you want."

Imagine turning down Titus Hardie. What are you? A super hot blonde secret spy?

"Anyway, I personally had a lot of fun."

"I did too."

"So that's a yes to more dates?"

Glen shrugs, trying to be casual. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool," and now, there's only one right way they can end the night. With a hot, sweaty, body rocking... dance. Romantic, yeah? Let's hope something good is on the radio. Titus grabs the little chatty box and flips turns it on, it immediately screams metal music at him, Glen's choice of music that makes Titus roll his eyes before twisting the knobs until he found something fitting for a slow dance. Gay. "Wanna dance?"

Glen laughs, his voice cracks. "This is stupid, come on."

"Better than your scream your head off music."

"How fuckin' dare you?"

Titus puts his hand out, the blonde rolls his eyes but accepts regardless. Just two masculine dudes; burly shouldered, big bodied, massive guys, dancing together, hand in hand, bodies swaying gently to the beat of music. Glen rests his chin on Titus's shoulder.

Their fingers tangle together and Glen sighs in content. If someone were to walk in on them right now Glen would probably crawl out of his skin and try to evaporate into the air but for the moment, this is heaven on earth, and he allows himself to be in love.

The dance ends with a hug, the blonde digging his nails into the hoodie of his partner while his other hand toys with the short tufts of hair on the back of Titus's head. The slightly older man hums the song that had just ended as best as he could remember. It's not like he listens to this shit on regular basis. At least, not that you'd catch him doing that.

They stay there for a while, and the clock keeps on ticking, the radio becomes white noise. They're twenty-six and twenty-nine again. Just them against the world. A flood of emotions breaks through the dam, leaving Glen's feelings to flow uncontrollably. He buries his face in Titus's shoulder as the other man combs his hand through the long golden hair.

It's peaceful. It hasn't been this peaceful in decades. Glen was either constantly harassed by his own thoughts or blackout drunk on the floor. But this calmness is something he wasn't even aware he longed for as if it had been missing from his life for so long that he forgot it existed.

"I remember us pullin' out Sleepin' bags and puttin' them down on the floor. We'd stare at the ceiling for hours, just talkin' and sayin' shit." It was so trivial. Nothing they ever said mattered. It was all about the time they spent together. They could sit in silence for hours and still find comfort in that. "We'd draw shapes on the wood. Mostly titts and dicks." he chuckles.

Why do these memories feel like they were ages ago? He's only thirty-six but he feels like he's far too tired for this body.

"We'd dance to stupid songs while we were drunk out of our minds and wake up with our underwear over our heads."

"Heh, yeah. Guess what I'm tryin' to say is, I'm glad we made it this far. You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."

Imagine being told you're the best thing that ever happened to Titus Hardie. Can you believe that?

Glen is speechless. His macho manly mind isn't really equipped to combat smooth talk. What can he say anyway? How does he say it without sounding too cheesy?

It doesn't matter because Titus goes on. "I love you, Glen. I really do."

Where's a pillow when you need to scream into one? Obviously, this is just the next step in the love ritual. It's all here in the big book of romance cliches.

Next on the book is fucking, the last step to complete the ritual... Or marriage. The book isn't all that clear on that one.

Oh, yeah. And it's usually polite to say I love you too to your date if you feel the same way.

"I--- um..." Fuck, Glen only ever needed to say he loves boobs and sports. This is kinda difficult and totally not recorded in any part of his brain. "I love you too, T." Well, that was easy. Too bad he had to muffle it by filling his mouth with bits of Titus's hoodie, regardless, it's enough for Titus.

This is all far too calm and peaceful, it's making the blonde sleepy. The fact that Titus is still playing with his hair doesn't help at all. He yawns and Titus does the same.

"As fun as this all is, we probably should get some rest."

Rest... Sleep... Fear.

If Glen wakes up tomorrow will Titus still be there? Or would he realize this was all just some sick and twisted dream, a very ruthless joke played on him by the gods and his own emotions?

If that's so then he doesn't want this to end. He doesn't want to wake up. He'll hold out until he can no longer keep his eyes open. When the next song plays and they begin to sway once more, it feels more like the ocean waves, taking him away to somewhere far greater than Martinaise, far greater than Revachol, and even far greater than Elysium.

He could picture worlds he's never seen, and when his lips tug into a smile, for the first time in forever, it was from his heart. The same vile thing he's cursed for ages.

This must be what happiness feels like. Pure, genuine happiness. None of that drug trip shit.

He could hear himself breathing, he could feel the beat of his heart in rhythm with Titus's own and the humming of his voice. Nothing else matters. This is the only high he needs.

His eyes close to the world and he lets himself lie down, facing the sky as the waves rock him back and forth in rhythm, guided by the voice of the person he loves most.

It'll be alright... Should the storms rise, they'll make it through.

The world falls back into place and when his ocean eyes open again, he sees the kind smile on his partner's face before he leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead, the place where all his demons reside.

"Alright," the big guy reaches for the radio and turns it off. The small window between him doing that and returning left the blonde feeling colder than ever. "That's enough shitty sappy romance for one day. Sleep time. We got work tomorrow after all."

Glen really doesn't want to but even his athletic body is starting to feel too heavy for him. They head to the bedroom, dragging their feet lazily on the floor as the wood hisses in protest of their weight. Articles of clothes get lost in the way and the shitty bed suddenly feels comfortable.

The slightly younger man pushes himself against the wall and lies on his side to make room for his companion. The two find a way to fit together on the small bed. Glen curls up, resting his head under Titus's chin. He feels vulnerable, and on regular days this would be the worst feeling ever and a threat to his manliness. But right now? All he wants to do is sleep then wake tomorrow to see that Titus is still there. He wants to believe that they can make this work.

"Does that mean you're now my boyfriend?" It sounds unreal, even out of Titus's own mouth.

"I guess."

"My best friend who is also my boyfriend. Brofriend."

The two chuckle, it's a hushed laugh that is almost lazy. Both men are starting to feel far too tired. And maybe it's this tiredness that makes Glen ask, "will you be here tomorrow?"

"What? You think I'm gonna stand you up? You're not some chick I talked up at the hostel, Glen. I don't want to just fuck and leave." Clearly not. They haven't fucked yet.

Glen has never realized how fragile he is as a man, but as he closes his eyes he thinks about just how much he loves his best friend, how he would do anything for him. He would do anything for them to stay together. He's killed for Titus before. When it comes to pleasing the man, he is fearless and unremorseful. This is the sort of power Titus has over him. He just hopes that Titus doesn't choose to take advantage of it. But he trusts him. He knows Titus would never do something so evil.

What tomorrow holds is unknown, but Glen knows it'll either break him or make him a new man (Free falling, love addict. Or whatever the fuck Glass Animals said that one time. I know someone will correct me when they read this). For now, though, he listens to the steady breathing of his lover and he lets it be his lullaby. When sleep takes over him, he gives in to it without struggle.

At least today he was happy.


End file.
